


i gotta convince myself i don't want it (even though i do)

by thundersart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Piper McLean, One Shot, Sapphic, but end up making out instead, ish, just goes with whatever you like, just that sapphic romance in which they are supposed to kill each other, kiss, no context at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart
Summary: She’d lost her target in the middle of the event, had been unarmed and was now with the sharp Celestial Bronze against her neck. She had the nerve to get herself distracted for a few minutes, believing Piper wouldn’t leave her place.She was, and, again, she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, wrong.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i gotta convince myself i don't want it (even though i do)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a simp for piper and annabeth and even more for the two of them as a couple

This is how Annabeth’s plan went wrong.

She only realized her mistake when she got caught, and she would never, ever say out loud that her deadly pride caused it.

Fatal flaws were supposed to be fatal, and it proved itself. Annabeth was overconfident, following her prey like she had dominated it already, she was careless, and because of her hubris, she was no longer the predator, _she_ was the prey.

The worst part was that Annabeth really couldn’t bring herself to care right now.

She’d lost her target in the middle of the event, had been unarmed and was now with the sharp Celestial Bronze against her neck. She had the nerve to get herself distracted for a few minutes, believing Piper wouldn’t leave her place.

She was, and, again, she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, wrong.

“Drop your sword, Princess.” Piper said, using her charmspeak, and Annabeth obeyed without even thinking about it.

A chuckle escaped the Aphrodite’s daughter’s mouth. She knew for a fact that she had Annabeth right in her hands. She had successfully turned the tables, and now she was the predator.

“I probably shouldn’t let you get out of here alive, should I?” Piper announced.

It may have been the charmspeak, but Annabeth wasn’t even panicked or scared of what was coming next. The blade was against her neck, one subtle move and it would be over, she’d go straight to the underworld, but fear was not a thing she was feeling at all.

“Why don’t you make things easy for us, Piper?” the blonde asked.

“Have I ever made anything easy for us, Chase?” Piper smirked. “You know what I’m supposed to do now, don’t you? They would never forgive me for missing the chance of ending you.”

It was probably a threat, or a speech she'd give for someone before killing them. Honestly, Annabeth couldn't bring herself to care.

“But not today.” then she took her breath away.

Piper McLean had taken Annabeth’s breath away many times before. When she made her laugh so hard because of a stupid joke that her belly hurt, during training fights back at Camp Half-Blood, during _actual fights_ , when she put her hands around Annabeth’s neck, and many other ocasions that Annabeth couldn’t quite remember with the blade touching her skin that way. It was the first time, though, that Piper took her breath away with a kiss.

Deep in her head, she remembered that they were enemies. She knew she should attack, find the quickest way to black Piper out and drag her back to Camp, but she was just standing there, dumbfounded.

She felt the same way she thought the Aphrodite kids were before actually meeting them. Annabeth used to believe they were vain, superficial and useless, only worrying about the next love they would live and the way they look, but that was a prejudgement that left her mind soon enough. How could she after meeting the goddess’ children like Silena Beauregard? And especially after meeting Piper McLean?

Their lips danced a slow dance and Annabeth could feel her stomach twisting inside her, in the best way possible. She could feel the taste of mint in Piper’s mouth, and she really didn’t want to let go of it. There was a dangerous edging that made everything burn with arousal and all Annabeth could do was submit and give in, but Piper stepped away, leaving the insatiable desire for another kiss, and another, until Annabeth had to beg for some air, though she felt like she could never breathe whenever she was around.

“Come back with me,” Annabeth begged. “You still have a place at Camp.”

“I left everyone there to die, Annabeth. I don’t have a place there.” 

“You warned us. Your warning gave us eight minutes to evacuate. That was supposed to end _all of us_ , but it didn’t, because _you_ warned us.” she said. " _You_ gave us the chance to save everyone before it was too late. We all know what you did. You still have a place there. The Camp is still your— _our_ home.”

“I can’t, Annabeth!” Piper stepped away and turned around before Annabeth could see the tears forming in her eyes. “I can’t leave. I need to be there!”

Annabeth sighed. She grabbed the kraken bone sword on the floor and approached the girl, slowly putting her hand on her shoulder and seeing her body relaxing with the touch.

“The day is coming, you _know_ it.” Piper said, her voice cracking. “I never meant it to be this way.”

“I know you didn’t.” Annabeth’s hand reached her face, turning Piper so that her teary eyes were looking straight into hers. “And I hope you know I’ll never give up on you.”

Piper looked away and opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth caught her lips with her own before she could say anything. She hoped the kiss would silently pass the message she was trying to give, the _goodbye_ and the promise of a tomorrow, the _I trust you_ and the _I have to be careful around you_ , the _I love you_ and the _I hate you_ they’ve been saying out loud the whole time when only one of them was true.

“Give me something, anything, any sign. I’ll come back, I’ll always come back to you.” Annabeth said when they parted the kiss, her forehead pressing against Piper’s. “You know where to find me, _Dove_.”

“I will.” she said, hoping Annabeth would still trust any promise she made.

When Annabeth Chase left the room, she brought a part of Piper with her, the one part she’d never shown anyone else, and the one that could hurt her the most. But, just like Annabeth didn’t fear when Katoptris was against her neck, she didn’t fear when the daughter of Athena left with a part of her heart.

She would take care of it, Piper knew and trusted her enough to know she would.

She just hoped Annabeth trusted her in the same amount to let her complete her plan, or else, Piper would never be able to come back to where they used to call home, and neither would any other demigod.

She’d make it, she _had_ to. 

It was her home, and _no one_ would destroy it if she had the chance to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i know i didn't give any context for the story but i honestly don't have one :D
> 
> i kinda imagined something like a new war or something and piper would be on "the bad side" but she's only there to try and get info and stop them from concreting their bad plans and saving some of the people who are on their side but are actually good people
> 
> i took this out of catra and adora from she-ra and the princesses of power or at least what i know about them from scenes i've seen on my twitter timeline
> 
> that's basically it, i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
